


Just Another Coffee Shop AU

by warriorclairenovak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6800236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warriorclairenovak/pseuds/warriorclairenovak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas meet in a coffee shop and its love at first sight</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Coffee Shop AU

At exactly 9:00 every Saturday Castiel Novak would come in order a venti white chocolate mocha and take his usual seat at the counter. Cas would sit and read through screen plays for work.

At exactly 9:15 Dean Winchester would come in and order a black coffee and a pastry then take his usual seat in one of the big comfy chairs in the corner of the small coffee shop.

That's how it had been for years. Why would things all the sudden change?  
It was 9:05 and Cas wasn't there yet. By 9:15 Dean Winchester had already walked in and Cas was... Oh never mind. He had just walked through the door.

In his hurry to get to his normal spot he ran directly into Dean.

Castiel was apologizing profusely but Dean kept shaking his head and refusing his apologies. When Dean walked out Cas went to sit in his usual spot.

"Who was that?" he asked the barista, looking back at the door.

"Dean? Oh he's in here every Saturday. I'm amazed you haven't seen him before."  
Castiel drank his coffee while reading and by 9:45 he was gone.

The next week Dean took a vacant seat next to Cas. By the time they stopped talking their coffee was already cold.  
A week later Dean and Cas sat together and talked about work and their week.  
Two weeks later the barista overheard Dean asking Cas to dinner.

The week after they walked in together holding hands.

It was all of seven months before Dean and Cas walked in showing of Cas' engagement ring.

Two years after they sat at the counter talking about adoption.

Every Saturday Dean and Castiel Winchester come into a small coffee shop with their daughter, Claire, order a black coffee, a white chocolate mocha and a hot chocolate to enjoy at the counter.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my very first fic so I'm sorry if its not very good. Thank you for reading!


End file.
